Save Me
by demifanatic123
Summary: Demi is broken, poor, and confused. Selena is wealthy, nice, and got herself figured out. Demi needs someone to lean on. Some one to save her. Good story, bad summary. 1st story so dont hate!


Chapter 1

I feel gross and dirty. And no, a bath wont help. Ive tried. I hate what i do but i got to get food and have a place to stay. I sigh as i straighten my skirt and brush my hair. I hate this feeling i get after i do my job. It never goes away. As im putting on my shoes my customer throws a $100 bill at me. I pick it up put in my bra then leave.

I sigh as i walk into my 2 room apartment. Its small i know, but thats all i can afford. I plop down on my matress thats on the floor and curl up in a ball. I hate my life. I wonder how my parents would feel if they were alive and knew their daughter was a prostitute. Of course if they were alive, i wouldnt have to worry about it. After they died i had to go off by myself. I needed food and shelter and clothes. So i sold my body for a cheap amount of money. As im thinking about my life my phone starts to vibrate. Oh look its...Joe? What does he want? I havent talked to him in a year, since my parents died.

I decided just to ignore it. Just when i was getting deep in thought my phone vibrated again. Still its Joe. Oh what the heck just answer it.

-phone conversation-

Me: Hello?

Joe: Demi?

Me: Yea?

Joe: Hey its Joe.

Me: Yea, i know. So what do you want?

Joe: Well i saw a girl today that looked like you in the face but everything else was so different.

Me: What did she look like?

Joe: She had long dark red hair, her nose was peirced, she had on a low cut black tanktop and a really short black skirt with black heels. She also was wearing really dark black eyeshadow and she had pale lips.

Me: Yep thats me.

Joe: Wow. You look so different. The Demi i know only were Tshirts, skinny jeans, and converse.

Me: Well thats not me anymore.

Joe: You looked like you...nevermind.

Me: No, I looked like what?

Joe: Well, Demi. Are you on the streets?

Me: W-what? N-no. W-why would y-you ask th-th-that?

Joe: Demi, i know you, you only studder when you are lying. Tell me the truth.

Me: Fine, Im on the streets. Is that what you want to hear?

Joe: DEMETRIA DEVONNE LOVATO! Why?

Me: Why do you care?! We havent spoken in a year! After my parents died you didnt talk to me. You acted like you didnt even know me! So why the nice guy act now?...Ya know what dont answer that. Bye Joe.

-end of conversation-

Then i hung up. Well he didnt help my mood any. I got up and stumbled to my dresser and found a little baggy containing a powdery white substance. I got it out made 3 neat lines, rolled up a little piece of paper and snorted all of them. There that should help. Hopefully.

I woke up feeling sick. I checked my purse to see if i have enough money to where i can skip a day of "work". I dont. Oh well, work here i come. I searched through my medicince cabnets till i found what i was looking for. I popped 5 of the little pain killers in my mouth, got dressed and left. As i was walking around i started to feel the pills work their magic. Then i started to feel really dizzy. This usually doesnt happen. I gripped onto a bench and tried to see straight. Everything is so blury.

I decided id be fine and i started walking again. I probably look drunk. I cant see where im going. Suddenly i fell on the ground. I looked around and saw a blurry figure running towards me. When this person was beside me, i could make out that it was a girl.

She was talking to me telling me things like "Dont worry help is on its way" and "Try to stay awake". I couldnt say anything. My head is pounding and i cant move my body. Suddenly i was being put on a gurney and i was in a ambulance. That girl was still by my side. I was looking at her when everything went black.

I woke up feeling something touching my hand. I opened my eyes and saw a girl asleep beside me in a chair. She is holding my hand. I carefully moved my hand from her touch and tried to sit up. I ammedeatly regreated it. My head hurts so much. I had to go to the bathroom though so i tried to slip out of the bed. As soon as my feet hit the ground i fell to the floor with a "Thump".

"Crap" I whispered.

"Hey, Are you ok? What are you doing out of bed?" The girl in the chair asked. I must have woken her up when i fell.

"Im fine and i have to pee" I told her.

"Well let me help you up" She reached her hand down to try to help. I smacked it away.

"Look for one, i dont know you. Two, I dont need any help. And three, i dont know why you are here anyway." I said.

"Fine, if you dont need help go ahead and get up and walk to the bathroom."

"Ok i will" I reached up and grabbed the bed and tried to pull myself up. I got half way up then fell again. I then decided to go for a different aproach. I tried to crawl but i just couldnt do it. I decided to ask the girl for help.

"Ok, Whats your name?" I asked her.

"Selena. Selena Gomez." She said. "Whats yours?"

"Demi Lovato." I said. "How old are you?"

"23" She said. "you?"

"19" I answered. "Now that we know eachother, can you help me?"

She smirked then said "I thought you didnt need help."

"Well you thought wrong" I spat out.

"Hey, that atittude towards me isnt gonna get you off that floor" She said seeming annoyed.

"Can you just help me?" I asked.

"Yea, come on." She reached down and pulled me to my feet. She then walked me to the bathroom. I told her ive got it from here and she let me go and went back in the room to sit down. After i was done i opened the door and she helped me back to the bed. I dont even know why im in here.

"Hey Selena?" I asked.

"Yea?"

"What am i even in here for?" I asked curious of what exactly happened.

"The doctor said that you had a over dose. He said he found cocaine and pain killers in your system." She said with a frown on her face.


End file.
